dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
2PM
center|600px 2PM *'Nombre: '''2PM (투피엠). **'¿Por qué "2PM"?: Ésta es la hora más activa del día. El nombre refleja que el grupo busca hacer música energética y apasionada. De igual manera, al ser la hora en que el sol brilla más, la hora más "caliente" del día, manifiesta la sensualidad y masculinidad de sus presentaciones. *'Origen: '''Corea del Sur. *'Número de integrantes: 6 chicos. *'Color oficial: '''Negro perlado. *'Nombre fanclub oficial: HOTTEST, significa literalmente "más caliente". *'Aniversario: '''04 de Septiembre de 2008. *'Agencia: 'JYP Entertainment (La misma que: ''2AM, Wonder Girls, Miss A, JOO, Baek AYeon, 15& y JJ Project). **'Agencia Japón: 'Sony Music Japan. *'Sub-unidad: **OneDay. Carrera 'Pre Debut' En el 2008 fue emitido por Mnet "'Hot Blood", ''una especie de programa de "supervivencia" donde 14 aprendices de JYP Ent. "luchan" por conseguir un lugar en el equipo. En el programa se evaluaba su pasión poniendo a prueba su resistencia: correr sin camisetas a temperaturas bajo cero, sangrar por los golpes en un ring de boxeo, cargar una barca de montones de kilos sobre sus hombros, eran solo algunas de las difíciles pruebas. Tras la eliminación de 3 aspirantes, los 11 restantes se dividen para formar: 2PM y 2AM, grupo que en la actualidad consideran sus "hermanos" y quienes representan sus opuestos musicales. 'Debut' 2PM hizo su debut oficial en Mnet M! Countdown el 4 de Septiembre de 2008 con la canción ''"10 points out of 10" que forma parte de su primer minialbum "Hottest Time of the Day", se caracterizaron por su fuerza sobre escenario donde se presentaban sonrientes, integrando difíciles coreografías junto a pequeñas improvisaciones y acabando con cualquier rastro de "niños flor"(dulces/infantiles). Posteriormente la canción fue presentada en Inkigayo de SBS y Music Bank de KBS, en octubre de ese año comenzaron la promoción de "Only You", ''de la cual sacaron una edición especial en invierno. 'Pre Debut en Japón' Tras las ofertas de más de 10 casas discográficas y siendo ''Sony Music Japan la elegida para firmar un contrato con el grupo, el 24 de Noviembre de 2010 es lanzado al mercado japonés el DVD "Hottest: 2PM Music Video Collection & The History". Inmediatamente después de la liberación del DVD logran debutar en Oricon, chart musical más importante de Japón; posicionándose en el 1º lugar de la lista diaria, superando a Michael Jackson; y 4º en la lista semanal, alcanzando el puesto más alto que un grupo coreano a logrado al debutar y superando el record de ventas de Big Bang en el 2009. Por otro lado, su disco "1:59PM Special Edition" ''entra directamente al 9º lugar en el ''Oricon Album Daily Chart (chart de álbum diario), un gran éxito para un álbum completamente en coreano; además sus canciones se apoderan del Top 5 de Recochuku ''(lista de tonos diarios de Japón), hecho que jamás había ocurrido. En el mes de diciembre los chicos llegan a "La tierra del sol naciente", donde ofrecieron 3 showcase interpretando 6 de sus éxitos ante un total de 30.000 personas. Así mismo el grupo se presentó en programas musicales del país, convirtiéndose en el primer grupo en cantar completamente en coreano; recibiendo excelentes críticas y dedicándoles un reportaje especial transmitido por la MBC (cadena televisiva coreana) titulado:"2PM Firts Contact in Japan". 'Debut en Japón' El 25 de febrero de 2011 fueron revelados los detalles de ''"Take Off", nombre que recibía el primer single japonés de 2PM, al mismo tiempo son expuestas las primeras imágenes que correspondían a tres versiones del single. Rápidamente dichas versiones se apoderaron de los tres primeros lugares de Tower Records a través de las pre-ordenes online y ocuparon el 3º lugar en el chart de HMV. Para el mes de mayo los chicos estaban en Japón para llevar a cabo su "''Zeep Tour, 2PM Japan Tour 2011: Take Off" iniciando en Sapporo y culminando el 13 de mayo en Tokyo, el tour consiguió un gran éxito, agotándose las entradas rápidamente, incluso se agregó otro concierto en Tokyo por petición de las fans. Una vez culminada la gira, y sin ser el lanzamiento oficial, ''"Take Off" ''se posicionó en el 1º lugar de diversos charts japoneses en el mes de abril: ''Recochoku ''(portal más importante de tonos diarios en Japón), la web ''"Uta net mobile", sus tres versiones ocuparon el 1º, 3º y 5º lugar de las pre-ordenes del 11 de abril de Tower Records, alcanzó el nº 1 en el chart J-pop Yusen ''(USEN), logrando ser el primer grupo coreano en conseguir dicha posición en la lista, mostrando la gran popularidad que tienen en el país. Finalmente el 18 de mayo sale oficialmente a la venta el single debut de 2PM ''"Take Off", agotándose en Tokyo, vendiendo 33.000 copias el primer día y posicionándose en el 4º lugar del Oricon Single Chart. En la primera semana el single alcanzó las 59.059 copias, convirtiéndose en el grupo coreano con más copias vendidas en su debut durante la primera semana, superando las 44.907 de SNSD con su single "Genie". Como agradecimiento el 21 de mayo realizaron su primer evento "High Five" (chocar los cinco) en el Pacific Yokohama en Kanagawa, acudiendo más de 40.000 fans, todo un fenómeno. Como parte de la promoción se presentaron el programas musicales interpretando, además su single promocional, la versión japonesa de "Heartbeat". Integrantes center|500px Los Integrantes son: *Jun. K (Vocalista y Bailarín) *Nichkhun (Vocalista, Rapero y Bailarín) *Taecyeon (Rapero, Vocalista y Bailarín) *Wooyoung (Vocalista y Bailarín) *Junho (Vocalista y Bailarín) *Chansung (Maknae, Vocalista, Rapero y Bailarín) Ex miembro: *Jay Park Discografía''' '''Corea 'Álbum' 'Repackage Albums ' Mini Albums 'Singles' 'Singles Promocionales' 'Japón' 'Álbum' 'Singles' 'DVDs' 'Premios' Colaboraciones *Let's Go (Feat. Minjun, Gyuri (Kara), Seohyun (SNSD), Changmin (2AM), Jaekyung (Rainbow), Jonghyun (SHINee), Sungmin (Super Junior), Kahi (After School), Luna (F(x)), JiEun (Secret), Junhyung (B2ST), Gayoon (4minute), Min (Miss A), G.O (MBLAQ) Bumkey (2wins), G.NA, Son Dambi ,Seo In Guk , IU, Ann)-Group of 20 (2010). *''MUSIC (Feat. Supreme Team, Boowhal, 8Eight, Jea y Narsha (Brown Eyed Girls) - MAMA Theme Song (2010). *This Christmas (Feat. Park Jin Young, Wonder Girls, 2AM, Miss A, JOO, San E) - JYP Nation (2010). *Win The Day / 모두 애쓰리 (Feat. missA, ZE:A, Sistar, MBLAQ, Dal★Shabet, Nine Muses, B1A4, 4minute) - TEAM SIII - Win The Day (2012). Temas para Animes *'Take Off''' – para Ao no Exorcist (ending). Temas para dramas *'Give me love' - para Take Five. Programas de Tv *Hot Blood. *Idol ArmyTemporada 3. *Wild Bunny. *2PM Show. *2PM's One point Korean (Temporada 2). *A Song For You From 2PM. Curiosidades *Se les apoda como los "Beast Idols" de Corea, por sus presentaciones en vivo cargadas de energía y fuerza. Las primeras en otorgarles este nombre fueron sus propias fans, para ellas la fuerza con que se presentan les hace verse agresivos, como "una bestia". *Participaron en el programa Idol Army, convirtiéndose en la temporada con mayor ranking junto a la de Super Junior. *Son reconocidos por TvCf (la mayor entidad para la designación de comerciales publicitarios en Corea) como los "Reyes de la Publicidad" debido a que el grupo cuenta con más 14 comerciales anuales a nivel nacional y, aunque SNSD supera ese número, ellos ocupan el primer lugar de notas medias, números de vistas y descarga. *Tailandia es uno de los países de Asia donde el grupo ha conseguido mayor fama. La principal razón es que uno de sus miembros, Nichkhun, es nativo de allí; por esto suelen referirse al país como su segundo hogar. *Su primera gira de conciertos recibió el nombre "Don't Stop Can't Stop", dando el primer recital en un escenario de lujo el Estadío Olímpico de Seul. Sus teloneros fueron sus compañeros de agencia 2AM y Miss A, además asistieron artistas reconocidos como Tiger JK, Chaeyeon, Tiffany, Yuri, Jessica y Hyoyeon de SNSD, Tasha, BEAST, entre otros. *Son el único grupo en conseguir renovar contracto con la reconocida marca Coca Cola por tres años consecutivos. Por tal motivo, el grupo fue invitado a la exhibición especial de productos y logos de la empresa en celebración por sus 125 años. *Trabajan desde aproximadamente tres años para la Organización de Turismo en Corea, y en el año 2011 se convirtieron junto a Miss A en la imagen de Touch Korea. Nichkhun no forma parte de este contrato, ya que él patrocina el turismo en Tailandia, su país de origen. *En su primer concierto en Busan durante la canción "Thank U" las fans los sorprendieron lanzándoles aviones de papel con el mensaje "No importa lo que ocurra, siempre estaremos aquí", como muestra de su apoyo tras la salida del líder Jay Park. *Fueron galardonados en el Mandarin Music Honors 2010 (mayor festival de música de China y uno de los mejores en Asia) con el premio "Cantante más popular de Asia", 2PM es el primer y único artista coreano en ganar esta categoría. *Desde el 2010, el grupo ha conseguido posicionarse en el primer lugar como "Los Mejores 10 Modelos" según TvCf, así mismo algunos miembros han alcanzado entrar en el rating de manera individual. Para el año 2012, TvCf ubica nuevamente al grupo en la primera posición de la lista pero esta vez ingresan los seis miembros, esto quiere decir que el grupo obtuvo desde la primera a la septima posición del listado que constituye 10 escalas, siendo el primer grupo en lograrlo. *El "Ministerio de Igualdad de Género y Familiar" ha prohibido su single "Hands Up" a los menores de edad por contener frases referente al alcohol, ante esto, el grupo debió cambiar la letra de la canción en directo y en la parte del coro en vez de decir "get your drinks up" (eleva tus tragos) dice "Put your dreams up" (eleva tus sueños). *En el 2011 el tema Take Off ''fue utilizado como ending del anime '''AO NO EXORCIST. '''http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dx8l_rlbd34 *En el 2011 fueron seleccionados por New York Daily News como uno de los grupos coreanos que deben ser escuchados. *"Beautiful" fue lanzado el 6 de junio en Japón, consiguiendo el record de ser el single con más ventas independientemente del género. 2PM visitó la tienda Shibuya el 22 de noviembre, donde recibieron el certificado de reconocimiento. *Lanzaron en Corea un álbum especial "2PM Clothes Album", el cual se agotó en tan sólo un solo día. *"Masquerade" ha sido compuesta por NA.ZU.NA y M.I, que han trabajado previamente con artistas como Arashi, Koda Kumi y SMAP. El single también incluye el tema "Forever", compuesto por Junho. *Superaron su propia marca en ventas japonesas, donde"Beautiful" vendió 73.529 en un día, mientras que "Masquerade" vendió un total de 88.166 en ese mismo tiempo.' ''' *Obtienen certificado de oro con su single "Masquerade", por conseguir vender más de 100.000 copias. *2PM es ganador en Tower Records "K-POP Lovers Awards 2012" como mejores artistas del año. *Son el primer grupo coreano en presentarse en el Budokan 6 veces. Logrando que más de 60.000 fans en total asistieran a su tour "Six Beautiful Days". *Son el primer grupo coreano en aparecer en la portada de un periódico japonés (ocupando completamente la página). *2PM junto a Big Bang han sido escogidos por Oricon como los mejores grupos en dar conciertos (141 conciertos) en el 2012. En el caso de 2PM, es debido a su tour "Six Beautiful Days". *Dos de sus miembros han participado en We Got Married. Nichkhun participó junto a Victoria, mientras que Taecyeon junto a la artista taiwanesa Wu Ying Jie formó parte de la versión internacional del programa. *La venta de su segundo álbum japonés "Legend of 2PM" ocupó el 1 y 2 puesto con sus versiones A y B en ranking de ventas diarias de Oricon. *Ocupan el 15to lugar en el listado de Forbes "Las personas más poderosas de Corea del 2013", a pesar de llevar 2 años sin tener actividades en Corea. *2PM es el primer grupo de JYPE en tener un concierto en Filipinas. *Peniel del grupo BTOB los menciona en los agradecimientos del mini álbum "Press Play". *Lazaron una canción china titulada "Shining in the Night", que forma parte del juego online QQ Dance2. *2PM se presentó en el Tokyo Dome (el recinto para conciertos más grande de Japón) los días 20 y 21 de abril de 2013, llenando en su totalidad el estadio con un total de 110.000 fans del grupo. A los miembros se les vió muy conmovidos, hasta llegar a las lágrimas, ya que las fans preparon sorpresas para ambos días, entre ellas, el llamado "Océano de arco iris". *Tras dos años de ausencia a través del canal oficial de su agencia en youtube es lanzado el vídeo teaser del tan esperado comeback. Este ha sido proyectado al mismo tiempo en el Time Square de Nueva York y en Piccadilly en Londres. *JYPE lanzó diversos códigos que contenían pistas que las fans debían descifrar para obtener detalles del comeback del grupo. Esta forma de promoción es algo novedoso en 2PM e incluso en el K-pop. *Su segundo single promocianal lleva el nombre de "Comeback When You Hear This Song". En el MV muestra como una relación es arruinada mediante los pecados capitales, la chica es el orgullo (Pride) mientras que cada miembro representa el resto de los pecados: Chansung-lujuria (Lust), Nichkhun-avaricia (Greed), Wooyoung-pereza (Sloth), Junho-gula (Gluttony), Jun. K-ira (Wrath) y Taecyeon-envidia (Envy). *La MBC transmitió un programa especial llamado "2PM Returns" donde por primera vez presentan en directo sus dos singles promocionales "Comeback when you hear this song" y "A.D.T.O.Y". En este mismo programa mostraron una entrevista en la que los miembros comentan sobre el proceso de preparación del album. *El nuevo single japonés del grupo "Give me love" había mantenido el primer lugar en Tower Records, cuando el 3 de mayo "Grown", su album coreano; logró posicionarse en lo más alto de la lista, haciendo que 2PM se derrotase a sí mismo en Japón y demostrando su gran popularidad en el país. *"Give me love" fue seleccionado como tema principal del dorama japonés Take Five. *Tras su lanzamiento, "Grown" logró ocupar el 1er lugar en el ranking de ventas físicas de Gaon y Hanteo (portales coreanos) y, a su vez, se apoderó de la cartelera de Tower Records y HMV (portales japoneses). *El más reciente álbum del grupo, "Grown", consiguió posicionarse en lo más alto del listado de Itunes en 6 países asiáticos al mismo tiempo (excluyendo Corea y Japón). *Las entradas para los dos conciertos en Seul, que darán culminación a su gira por Asia "What time is it?", se agotaron en menos de una hora. *Su tercer álbum, "Grown", alcanzó el 6to lugar en la cartelera semanal de los álbumes más vendidos en la categoría "World Album" (álbum mundial) de Billboard. Enlaces *Sitio Web Oficial 2PM *Sitio Web Oficial 2PM Japón *Daum Fan Cafe Oficial YouTube *Canal Youtube Oficial Facebook *Facebook Oficial Twitter *Twitter Oficial - 2PM *Twitter - Jun. K *Twitter - Nichkhun *Twitter - Taecyeon *Twitter - Wooyoung *Twitter - Junho *Twitter - Chansung Galería Videografía 'Corea' thumb|right|298px|Again & again/2:00PM Time for change thumb|left|298px|10 out of 10/Hottest Time of the Day. 'Japón' thumb|left|298px|Take offthumb|right|298px|I'm Your Man Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:KPop Categoría:JYP Entertainment Categoría:JPop Categoría:JGrupo